


《仿生人出任務－人類放鬆任務》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※本篇以第二人稱進行遊戲。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：漢克康納熱戀中、900蓋同居中※安價背景：仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。RK800-60，唯一一個尚未免費的仿生人，仍隸屬模控生命，聽從上頭派發的指令。RK900－現名奈恩，不知道為什麼會搭上了警局內的麻煩人物，現在同居中。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Kudos: 2





	《仿生人出任務－人類放鬆任務》

※前情提要※

距離上次康納「被喝醉」已經過了一個月，原本看似開始有嫌隙的關係終於被補了起來。

今天是個美好的假日，漢克很舒適得睡到了自然醒，卻發現整個家安安靜靜地，沒有通常早上會有的早餐香味，廚房做菜的聲音，宓靜得令漢克皺了眉。

任務開始 →

漢克帶著一絲不安心走出了房間，看到康納已經準備好早餐擺在桌上，但漢克環看了一周沒看見他，原本應該懶散得趴在地上的相撲也不見踪影，漢克心裡的疑或放得更大了些。

於是漢克拿起電話，撥了電話給康納。

漢克撥出電話，康納接是接了，卻只在電話中聽見狗吠聲。

漢克決定前往後院找找看康維，結果並沒有看見康納和相撲，推測可能到更遠的地方去了？

也是，如果在家的話，家裡不該那麼安靜才對。

車也還在家，並沒有被開出去，表示還是在步行可到的距離才對，接著推測康納會去地方，想了想後，康納會帶著相撲的地方可以更限縮，於是換上外出服前往第一個目的地，大使橋公園。

漢克開著車到了目的地，才剛下車，就發現沒多遠的地方有個熟悉的身影，但不是他要找的人。

蓋文看起來偷偷摸摸又鬼鬼祟祟的樣子，看起來似乎在躲著什麼，漢克上前從背後拍上他的肩膀。

「喂，小子，你在幹什麼？」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」蓋文被嚇得亂叫，把漢克也嚇到了。

漢克被嚇得退兩步。「操，你有病嗎！？」

「媽的！死老頭！你才沒事嚇人做什麼！」蓋文差點把槍拔了出來。「幹嘛啦！」

「你怎麼只有一個人，平常你家的監視人仿生人不是都會跟著你嗎？」

「要你多管閒事！？」蓋文看上去有點惱羞，「那你的小跟班呢？怎麼？把他弄丟了？」

漢克不禁瞪他一眼。「所以你是迷路了，需要我幫你找人嗎？」說著便拿起手機準備撥號。

「喂你不要多管閒事！！」

「好吧，不開玩笑了，你有看到康納嗎？」漢克心裡比較著急得想找康納，不太想和蓋文鬧下去。

「你還真的弄丟你的小跟班喔？」蓋文一張壞嘴管不住，開口又嗆嘆克一句。「年紀大了就丟東丟西了？」

漢克逕自開始按起電話。「我看還是通知奈恩把你領回去吧！迷路的小鬼！」

「欸欸就叫你不要多管閒事！」蓋文伸手阻止他撥出電話，「我今天都沒看到他，你們今天又沒進警局。」

「嗯，好吧！」漢克電話沒真的撥出去，想想也算了。「這次就放過你，但你最好不要一天到晚從你男朋友身邊跑掉，不然有天小心換他跑走。」

「滾拉你臭老頭！」蓋文臉紅了大半，要不是手邊沒東西，不然早會砸在漢克臉上。

漢克聳肩走回車上，想著接下來要上哪去找人，突然想起康納好像講過他有GPS的事，於是拿出了手機，看看是否能找到他在哪。

但漢克弄了半天，康納幫他安裝的GPS程式就像死了一般動也不動。

「這根本沒有鳥用啊！」漢克怒怒的丟下手機，決定移動到超市，說不定因為家中沒有食材，所以他去採買了也說不定。

漢克到了超市繞了一圈，終於發現康納牽著相撲推著推車，站在生鮮貨架前發呆。

「終於找到了，」漢克忍不住低聲碎念。「康納！」

「咦？漢克，你怎麼在這裡？」康納回過頭，一臉驚訝。「我以為你還在睡。」

「你剛才不是還接了電話嗎？」漢克皺眉看著康納。「你還好嗎？臉色怪怪的。」

「喔…沒什麼，嗯……價格變貴了。」康納對著架上的各式食材喃喃地說。

「蛤？唔，只有一個人在吃，就算漲了一點差也不太多吧？」漢克不解康納為什麼要拘泥於這小事上。「採買好了就回家吧？」

「好的。」康納笑著點頭，突然又像想起什麼一樣。「漢克早餐吃了嗎？」

「呃，沒有。」漢克摸摸鼻子，看來有點不好意思。「因為在找你所以忘記了。」

「嗯哼？」康納看起來有點不信。「該不會是不想吃拿我當藉口？」

漢克有點害羞的說「你也知道我不愛吃那種，不過…康納在的話……早餐會好吃一點。」

康納聽了倏然臉紅，「喔…嗯…」

「好了！我們回家吧！」

「等等，再買一個生菜做沙拉吧！」康納無視漢克翻出的白眼，伸手又拿了個生菜放進籃子裡。

漢克無奈地跟著康納去結帳，看著滿是蔬果，只有少許的肉類，心裡想這最近又大概不好過了。

「漢克，你怎麼了？」康納提著菜，回頭就看見漢克一臉鐵青。「你不開心嗎？」

「不，你別亂想。」或許真有點那麼……嗯。「剛才發生什麼事，你怎麼沒回我電話？」

「因為奈恩正在找李德警探，所以跟他確認了一會狀況，漢克也沒再打來，本來想處理完快點回家的。」

「喔，蓋文那小子啊？我剛還有遇……」漢克猶豫地停了口，不知道該不該說。

「漢克有遇到警探？」

「唔，沒有。」漢克決定還是少管人別人家務事的好。

「奈恩的喜好很特別。」康納完全無法理解奈恩為何會喜歡上蓋文這件事。

「我餓了，先顧好我，再去管他人事務如何？」漢克實在不想淌別人渾水，關上門其實都是家務事。

「說得也是。」康納對漢克笑了笑，把相撲塞進車後座後便驅車回家。

在漢克的堅持之下，康納只得多弄了些蛋白質給漢克，才讓他乖乖吃完了一頓飯。

「漢克，我得去耶利哥一趟。」安頓好相撲，康納又突然說要出門。

「什麼？我也要去！」才剛回家沒多久，康納竟然又準備要出門，漢克滿臉寫足了不開心，康納連忙安撫著漢克。

「我只是要去檢查一下之前的程式問題，還有最近通訊上似乎有些雜訊的狀況，真的沒什麼大事。」康納試圖說服漢克。

「聽起來不太妙吧！我不放心，我也去。」漢克倒是很堅持原本的立場。

「並不嚴重，漢克你也不用那麼擔心吧？」康納拍拍漢克的手。「但很謝謝你。」

「說、說什麼…」漢克有點尷尬地盯著交疊的手。「我們不是……在交往嗎？」

自認早就有點年紀的漢克，說出這樣的話還是不自覺地害羞了。

康納往前抱住漢克，在頰上親了一下。「我知道你擔心我，不過我還是自己去吧！我不想讓你放假還那麼奔波，人類是需要休息的。」

「可是我想多了解你…」

康納看著漢克，頓時不知怎地覺得漢克看起來有點嬌羞……呃不，用這個詞不太正確。康納在心底默默更換了說法。

「你每次都自己去，身為…唔，我是說，我想多知道關於你的事情……」漢克不自覺地抓了康納衣角。「你不需要自己一個人…」

二人正處於一種粉色紛圍，不知道誰要先開口的時候，康納被被擠過來撒嬌的相撲推開，直接撲倒在地。

「相撲！你怎麼……」漢克想阻止，但相撲已經愉快地趴在康納身上搖著尾巴，還汪了兩聲

「康納你還好嗎？」漢克蹲下去，發現康納似乎不太對勁。

「我好像…有點…睏…」康納半瞇著眼像是睜不開，LED忽明忽暗地藍紅交錯，看上去十分不妙。

「天啊！這就是你要去耶利哥的原因嗎？到底發生什麼事！」漢克緊張之餘還是溫柔的把相撲推開，扶起康納。「你還好吧？我馬上帶你去耶利哥！」

康納扶著漢克想站起，但搖搖晃晃地又要倒下去的樣子，漢克急忙抓著他，讓他靠在自己身上。

「我的天啊！你到底這樣多久了！為什麼都不告訴我！？」漢克半拖半扶地想帶康納出門，一顆心忐忑不安。

「對不起…」康納用很微弱的聲音說，在漢克的攙扶下上了車。

漢克把康納抱進車子後直接去耶利哥，一路上無視各種交通號誌，直接把車衝上了人行道停在耶利哥門前，然後直接衝進了去。

接著在門口立刻看到了諾絲，上前拜託她幫忙確認康納的狀況。

諾絲看到康納的狀況嚇壞了，連忙幫著漢克把康納帶到診療室，用自動診斷程式掃描康納的狀況。

等了好一陣子，自動診斷程式發出了嗶聲，諾絲仔細看了一下，整個臉難看地皺起來。「蛤？」

「康納怎麼了嗎？」漢克緊張地抓住諾絲。

「別亂碰我！」諾絲連忙把漢克拍開。「咳，他的脈搏調節器有點狀況。」

「脈搏調節器？」漢克對這名詞感到陌生。

「你不知道什麼是脈搏調節器？」諾絲一臉不敢相信地瞪著漢克。「天啊你真的跟康納在一起嗎？怎麼一副什麼都不知道的樣子！」

「我連手機都不太會用！」漢克忍不住大聲抗議。「而且仿生人諾絲誰一般會那麼了解？」

「如果你的伴侶是仿生人，你不就是應該去了解他嗎！？」諾絲被激到怒拍桌子，指著漢克的鼻子大罵。「我就知道你們人類沒一個好東西！只會把仿生人當做財產！」

「我！」漢克還想辯駁，但馬上被諾絲又打斷。

「你什麼你？我最討厭像你這種愛找一堆藉口拐彎抹角又不承認自己錯了的爛人！」

漢克啞口無言地愣在當場，明明是來幫康納檢查身體的，怎麼會跑出這種被責怪的狀況？但怎麼聽起來都是自己理虧，漢克深呼吸幾口氣冷靜。「的確是我不夠了解，但現在能先處理康納的狀況嗎？」

諾絲對漢克的回應算是勉強滿意了，冷冷哼了一聲。「我已經通知賽門處理，他的型號和我們不太一樣，我現在沒辦法幫他換。」

「什麼？！那他不就有危險嗎？」

「還能撐一陣子啦！吼你這什麼都不懂的人類，給我乖乖進去陪他就好！」諾絲一把將漢克推了進去，然後就先離開不知去了哪。

漢克望向躺在診察床的康納，一臉自責和擔憂。「我怎麼會沒發現你怪怪的…」

康納聽見漢克的聲音，轉過頭去看著漢克，帶著淺淺微笑。「因為是我不想讓你發現的。」

「你真的…很過分。」漢克在擔憂中多了些許的怒氣，但他氣的不是康納，而是自己。「我是不是讓你感覺完全無法照顧自己？」

「我沒有這個意思…」康納的症狀是時好時壞，正常的時候看起來和平常沒什麼兩樣。「漢克你生氣了嗎？」

「對，我很氣我自己什麼都幫不上你的忙，只能看你這樣……不舒服。」漢克找不到形容詞，只能把康納的手拉著。

康納搖了搖頭。「漢克在我身邊就是最大的忙了。」

漢克看康納現在似乎沒什麼事，忍不住問了康納脈搏調節器是什麼作用。

「就像是心臟一樣…也像電池，沒有它仿生人就無法運作。」康納知道漢克不了解，耐心的解釋。

「這麼重要的東西有問題你竟然不告訴我！」漢克不開心這種不被信任的感覺，「是認為我這老頭什麼都不懂，沒什麼好說的嗎？」

「漢克⋯我不太舒服…這件事可以之後再解釋嗎？」康納露出了狗狗眼，一臉可憐兮兮的樣子盯著漢克。

漢克頓時愣住，帶點歉意地把原本牽著的手握得更緊。「抱歉，我只是……」

康納對漢克露出要他釋懷的笑容，閉上眼睛像是休息，手卻仍緊緊抓著漢克，他看著康納，忍不住嘆了口氣。

經過一段時間後，兩個崔西帶著替換用的零件回來了。漢克看到是那對情侶組的崔西有點嚇到，他還記得這兩個仿生人出手超不留情的狠勁，雖然後來康納放過兩人，不過完全不知道有沒有被懷恨在心啊！

兩人看見漢克停了下來，又看了看躺著的康納。

藍髮崔西看到康納那個樣子，嘆了一口氣說「原來你是要另一半陪診才肯來嗎？早知道我就聯絡安德森先生叫他把你拖來了！我也不用一直寄通知。」

短髮的崔西也忍不住笑了，指著兩人緊握的手。「我看是捨不得。」

漢克聽這對話呆得一臉愣愣地像呆頭鵝一樣，不解地望著兩人。

「你嚇到安德森先生了。」藍髮崔西阻止伴侶再用戲謔的口吻嘲笑後，帶著零件走到康納旁邊。

「不好意思，安德森先生，我知道你捨不得放開，但我很跟您借個位子，不然我沒辦法幫康納處理。」

「喔喔，好的，好…」漢克放開康納的手，原本要準備退開，卻被康納抓住衣角。

「漢克…」康納有氣無力的喊。「別走…」

「呃，康納，你這樣好不了，要讓他們換……呃，零件，好嗎？」漢克像是哄孩子一樣哄著。

康納突然半起身，抱住漢克的腰不給他離開。

「康…康納？」

「欸啊發作了嗎？」短髮崔西的口氣聽來並不意外。

「你這樣說會嚇到安德森先生的。」藍髮崔西把零件放到枱上，看到漢克一臉慌張忍不住輕笑。「我們最近研究異常仿生人如果遇上生理問題，有時候會特別任性。」

「你們會有生理問題？！」漢克有點想把康納給拉開一些，但他們抱得死緊。

「就是零件有故障，一定要說得那麼明嗎？」短髮崔西忍不住瞪漢克嗆。「你是要不要聽完她說什麼？」

「不要欺負漢克！」康納從漢克的腹中抬臉。

「咳，康納。」漢克臉微紅，他並沒有被欺負的感覺啦！「你聽話，把零……我是說身體先弄好好嗎？」

「你不要離開…我…怕…」康納又再次露出狗狗般的閃亮眼睛看著漢克。

漢克摸摸康納的頭，邊拍背安撫。「沒事，換個零件而已。都多大的人了。」

「以人類的年齡計算的方法而言我還不滿一歲。」康納把臉埋到漢克的肚子裡。

「你不換的話會突然斷電，讓安德森先生擔心害怕也沒關係嗎？」藍髮崔西的口氣柔得像水一樣。「你害怕的話讓安德森先生幫你換如何？」

漢克皺了皺眉。「我可以嗎？」

康納聽了倒是抬起頭，露了一個極為開心的微笑。「好…」

藍法崔西笑了笑，稍微把兩人拉開一些，開始跟漢克解說如何安裝，漢克聽了個大概，點了點頭。

漢克緊張地把手放到康納的胸前，準備動作。

漢克硬壓著因緊張而微微顫抖的手，手壓著康納胸前的圓形，依照藍髮崔西所說的方式，把它拿了出來。

「你做得很好，現在把它放進去，動作要快。」她比著一旁的調節器，漢克連忙捉起它，有點笨拙地往康納胸前放去，錯了二下終於趕在康納停止活動前替換上去。

康納原本紅色的圈轉成了藍色，半瞇的眼睛睜了開。

「康納你沒事了嗎？」

康納突然沒有反應，暫時失憶了，一臉疑惑地看著漢克。「你是誰？」

漢克轉頭看崔西，後悔自己動手。「是不是因為我…弄錯了什麼？」

藍髮崔西連忙安撫漢克。「安德森先生，沒事的，偶爾會有這樣的狀況。」她轉向康納。「RK800-51康納，麻煩重新讀取記憶體。」

康納歪著頭，一臉不解但還是照做。「重新讀取記憶體。」

康納開始快速眨眼，看上去有點不太正常。「重新讀取記憶。系統回報失敗。三秒內重試…系統回報失敗。」

「不會吧？！康納你不記得我了？！」漢克抓住康納的肩膀，臉上盡是茫然。「天啊…怎麼會…」

「漢克‧安德森副隊長，屬DPD9667分隊。」康納掃描過漢克的臉，微笑。「我是RK800，模控生命最新警探型仿生人。」

短髮崔西眉頭結得難看。「誰來跟他說他已經不是最新型的？」

藍髮崔西立刻推了推她。「現在不是說那個的時候。」

康納轉過頭看了兩人。「妳們應該是伊甸園專用機型，這裡是伊甸園？」

「你真的都不記得了嗎？仿生人革命，得到自由？」

「不記得……」康納困惑地看著眾人，下一秒卻又像個機器般的表情。「仿生人應該不會忘記任何事，除非它本來就不存在我的記憶中。」

漢克腦袋轟地一聲一片空白，康納忘記他了？忘記這半年多的事情？那也忘了他們是……

康納看見漢克刷白震驚而難過的臉，藍血輸送泵頓時不正常地失律了幾下。「奇怪……」

藍髮崔西連忙問「康納…你記得今天早上做些什麼了嗎？」

康納一臉茫然的搖頭。「我…是…咦……」

「怎麼，你想起什麼了嗎？」短髮崔西湊上前問。「拜託你想起來，不然我們可就麻煩了。」

眼見這麻煩的情況，漢克又決定再找一次真的最新型的RK900求救，但他仍然不知道奈恩的連絡方式，所以撥了蓋文的手機號碼。

『幹嘛！老子很忙！』接起來的蓋文不耐煩的大吼。

「我要找900、不對、奈恩、隨便啦！他在哪？」

話筒對面傳來不耐煩的嘖音，接著就是奈恩的聲音。

「副隊長？」

漢克把事情快速陳述了一遍，奈恩聽完漢克的敍述倒是頗為淡定。

『喔，應該只是某個記憶迴路卡住了，請安德森副隊長手刀打下去。』

「蛤？手刀？打哪？等一下，你認真的嗎？」漢克聽到奈恩的說法簡直不可致信，這是哪種古老又雷人的作法？

『你聽我的語氣像在開玩笑嗎？』奈恩的語氣十分平淡。『打腦部，最好的位置是右手邊45度角。』

「你們仿生人就算是開玩笑也沒人聽不出來啦！」漢克顧不得旁邊還有三個仿生人，忍不住大吼。

『我說的是真的。』奈恩持平著原本的音調。『就這樣了，有問題再跟我聯絡。』說完便掛了電話。

「喂、喂、奈恩？！」漢克皺著眉頭轉回去看到康納，忍不住吞了口水。

「請問副隊長剛才在跟誰通話？也是個有名字的仿生人嗎？」康納掛著社交用的微笑詢問。

「呃，對，他，嗯，比較了解RK系列……大概吧。」漢克邊說邊走近了康納。

「嗯？所以他的型……」

康納話說到一半，漢克舉起了右手冷不防地從康納頭上敲下去。

當然，手刀，45度角。

一旁兩位崔西看到都倒抽一口氣。

漢克成功打到了，康納被狠狠劈了頭，頓時頭暈目眩，撫著額頭，紅燈黃燈間接著閃爍，而漢克覺得手震到他一把骨頭都要散了，肉也痛得他直甩，仿生人的頭有那麼硬嗎？

崔西們看了傻眼，那個RK900到底給了安德森先生什麼指示？！

「唔，漢克，你還好嗎？」康納抬起頭看見因痛甩著手的漢克，連忙接住他的手。「抱歉，害你擔心了。」

「康納？你想起來了嗎？」漢克忍不住抓上他的肩搖。「你想起我們……的關係？」

康納又恢復了時常出現的表情，漾著狗狗眼看著漢克點頭。

漢克深呼吸幾下，這確實是他所認識的康納的表情。

「那你知道自己在哪嗎？」短髮崔西湊上康納，想確定他是不是真的想起來。

「不用靠我那麼近啊！」康納苦笑著吧崔西推開。「我知道，我在耶利哥。」

「吼，終於，看你下次還敢不敢把我們的檢查通知無視！」

「抱歉。」康納對崔西露了抱歉的笑容。

漢克看著，突然就上前抱住康納。

「漢、漢克？」

「嚇死我了，我都要心臟病發了！」漢克一顆心放下，忍不住又碎念起來。「你怎麼這麼愛讓人擔心！一下又是酒醉一下又電池有問題！還忘記——！你是故意想害我這老骨頭心臟病發吧！」

「對不起…我不是故意的…」康納緊抱住漢克，聽見他加快的心跳，滿是愧疚。「我原本只是不想讓你擔心，但沒想到會變成這樣，真的很抱歉。」

「下次不要再這樣了！」

「Got it.」

「抱歉打斷你們啊！但安德森先生，為了避免你的伴侶再發生不該有的問題，請把你的聊絡方式留下來。」短髮崔西毫不客氣地打壞現場的氣氛，直接進入正題。「我們通常是很尊重本人的意願的，不過因為您的伴侶實在…」

康納臉上帶了不被信任的不悦。「我可以自己來。」

漢克苦笑了一下，仿生人都這麼直接嗎？「下次我陪你來？」

「你就是那最不可信任的病人啦！」短髮崔西哼了聲。「你早點來不就沒那麼多事情了，真令人無法信任！」

「我只是──」

「好了，沒事就好了。」藍髮崔西介入兩個事後諸葛的爭吵。「所以安德森先生，您還是要交給康納自己決定嗎？」

「我想今天的事應該不會有下一次了。」漢克對康納淺笑。「你說呢？」

「好的，漢克。」康納漾著滿是委屈臉窩進漢克胸口。「我真的不是故意的。」

「嗯，我知道。」漢克寵溺的摸摸康納的頭。「應該沒事了吧？我們可以回家了嗎？」

短髮崔西看著散發出粉色氣息閃著白色光芒的二人，頓時覺得不能輸，也跟藍髮崔西曬恩愛。

她把崔西抱進懷中，無視一旁有外人在地親吻起來，漢克看傻得一愣一愣。

康納擰了眉頭，站起身把漢克的臉撥回面向自己，給漢克一個無法呼吸的熱吻。

漢克被吻得突然，有些嚇到地想向後退，但康納抱著漢克不讓他走，恢復力氣的康納如果硬要抱住漢克，他實在是很難掙脫。

漢克在心裡無奈地嘆了氣，只得先任由康納。

就在兩對吻得激烈的時候，丹尼爾開門進來了。

「喂，崔…西…？」原本想來找崔西們問問題的丹尼爾，一打開門看見眼前二對情侶竟然吻得火熱，先是傻眼了幾秒，發現其中一個人竟然是康納，瞬間紅圈狂轉怒火爆氣。「你這傢伙為什麼會在這？！」

被丹尼爾吼聲嚇到，崔西連忙紅著臉分開，康納則是慢慢放開漢克，對丹尼爾露出淺笑。

看到康納的笑容，丹尼爾只氣得想射穿康納。「我要打穿這個大騙子！」

眼看丹尼爾作勢要掏槍，康納圈圈黃了，瞬間衝出去壓制丹尼爾。

「我和副隊長的事沒騙你。」

「誰知道誰是副隊長啊？！都是你把我害成這樣！說什麼沒人聽得懂的話！」丹尼爾用力掙扎，想脫開康納的壓制，胡亂地扭著身體。

康納發現丹尼爾身上其實沒有槍，望向崔西皺著眉。

「丹尼爾，你聽我說，在仿生人革命後，是康納把你從證物室那邊領回來，讓耶利哥修好你的。」藍髮崔西蹲下跟丹尼爾說著。「雖然康納曾經是異常仿生人獵人，但他現在也是我們的一員了。」

「我不相信他！他是騙子！」丹尼爾盡最大的動力想逃開，但康納直接把全身拿來壓制他。「是你毀了我的生活！」

「是你自己毀了它，如果不是我SWAT早就把你打爛，修都別想修！」康納微慍地瞇起眼。

漢克一臉茫然的看著，雖然他知道康納從證物室帶走了這個仿生人，但緣由他不知道，也從沒問過。

「康納你先放開他吧？有話好好說？」

康納看漢克有段距離，先在耳邊威脅丹尼爾他敢傷害到漢克就把他打到報廢，再對漢克發著乖巧的狗狗眼放開丹尼爾站起來。

「我放手了。」

丹尼爾難以致信地看著康納一秒變臉，剛才那語氣冷到令人不寒而慄，現在卻像隻委曲的小狗？

康納走回漢克身邊，還不忘雲端連結再一次警告丹尼爾。

漢克看康納臉上盡是委曲，馬上就心軟了。「你不是費了很大的功夫才把他救出來嗎？怎麼見面就吵起來了？」

康納搖搖頭。救丹尼爾是出自於愧疚，但是他也絕不允許丹尼爾傷害漢克。「漢克認得出來呢！他明明長得跟賽門一模一樣。」

漢克噱了氣。「還不都託你的福，就算長得一樣我好像也都認得出來了。」

被晾在一旁的丹尼爾憤憤地踩了地板，哼聲。「人類只要膩了就會丟掉你的！你這騙子總有天會得到報應！」

「漢克才不會呢！」康納假裝不安地抓緊漢克的衣服。

「少做夢了人類都是一樣的！」丹尼爾怒吼，臉色陰沉地瞪著康納。「崔西你們不也知道人類有多糟？」

本來已經不想淌這渾水的崔西們被丹尼爾一提，嚇了一跳。「唔，我想…人類還是有差別的…」

丹尼爾發現崔西沒有特別選邊站，瞪了她們二眼後，直盯著康納。

康納抱住漢克對丹尼爾瞪回去。「不管我們有什麼恩怨，都不准你動我的漢克。」

「你的？」丹尼爾誇張的笑起。「你是幼兒型仿生人嗎？」

漢克又嘆了氣，折騰了半天他實在覺得很累 ，已不想再糾纏下去。「算了，我們回家吧，康納。」

康納見漢克的臉色不太對，順勢掃描了一下，漢克的壓力值有點高，生理的狀況也不是很好。「好，我們回家。」

康納拉著漢克準備離開，走前望向丹尼爾一眼，把之前收集起來作弄蓋文辦公電腦的病毒丟過去 。

丹尼爾沒料到康納竟然會來這招，一個不留心就被入侵了系統，突然開始往崔西身上爬。

漢克被康納推著出門，沒看到即將發生一混亂的那一步。

二人走出耶利哥時已經下午，兩人走到門外，不發一語，康納有些不安地拉住漢克的衣角，一切都是因他而起，如果他再早點來就好了，也不會害漢克那麼擔心。

漢克伸手揉了康納的頭，苦笑。

康納湊了上去，繼續剛才的吻 。

漢克嚇了一大跳，連忙推開康納。「…回、回家再繼續好嗎?」漢克害羞地不知把手放在哪才好。

「好，回家繼續。」康納露出了笑臉，跟著漢克回到車上，直直往家開去。

漢克心底暗叫不妙，康納的表情……似乎還在打算著什麼？

兩人回到家才剛關上門，康納立刻抱住漢克開始親吻。

「等、等一下康納…我有點餓了…所以…」

「吃我不好嗎？」康納抱著漢克，手已經貼上他的背。

「呃，康納，等等…」他是又壞掉了不成，說什麼吃他……漢克手忙腳亂的想撥開康納。「我是真的餓了，你知道我早上只不過吃了那點沒有肉的東西。」

「是開玩笑的，等我去準備餐點。」康納微笑著放開漢克，走向廚房打開冰箱。

漢克鬆了口氣，還好康納沒有繼續，不然他真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。

康納雖然迅速地做著飯，但漢克偶爾瞄到康納的表情有點失落？

「抱歉……再給我一點時間。」漢克走向廚房，他認為應該要道歉。「我──」

康納的手明顯慢了動作，但沒有回頭也沒有回應。

「我真的很…喜歡康納…可是我——」

「沒關係，漢克不需要跟我解釋這些。」康納淡淡地說，重新加快了手中料理的速度，卻還是沒有回頭看漢克。「再等一下就能吃飯了。」

「康納……」就算漢克再遲鈍，也知道康納現在非常不開心，不論是語氣還是動作。「別這樣…」

康納不說話，只嘆了一口氣。

漢克的罪惡感立刻浮現，其實他自己也不知道自己在糾結什麼，說他是太古板也罷，在他的感覺裡，一切都來得太快。

康納仍默默地做菜，他不敢回頭，不想看見漢克現在的表情。

終究他不是人類，漢克之前那麼討厭仿生人，能接受他已經是奇蹟了……

想著，他又嘆了口氣。

漢克嚥了嚥口水，走到康納背後環抱住他，嚇了康納一跳。「這、這樣很危陰，我在煮飯……」

「唔…嗯…呃嗯，晚點洗澡在繼續親熱？」

康納愣了愣，苦笑了一下。「漢克，不用勉強，我快弄好了，你吃飽飯再說吧？」

漢克摸摸鼻子，碰了軟釘子只好放開康納，坐到餐桌等著。

康納回頭望了漢克一眼，便轉回繼續做飯。

一陣子之後，康納把煮好的晚餐放到餐桌上。「漢克先吃吧！」

漢克點了頭。「那你……」

康納坐在漢克旁邊，看他盯著食物好一會在發呆，忍不住拿起餐具。「我餵你吃。」

「咦咦咦不要啦都多大的人了還這樣！」

康納微笑地舉著叉子擺在漢克臉前，一動也不動。

漢克雖然害羞還是吃了下去，康納就這樣一口一口餵著，一下子就把飯吃完了。

康納在漢克吃完後立刻收拾起餐盤重回廚房，沒對漢克多說什麼。

話雖然說出去了，但康納卻像看透了漢克的內心一樣，給了一個讓他不會尷尬的回答，想著接下來該怎樣面對康納才好，太多複雜的心情交錯，弄得他心裡也是一團亂。

在漢克腦子自己小劇場不完的時候，康納已經整理好廚房，逕自走到浴室，開始幫漢克放洗澡水。

康納走出浴室時，漢克直盯著桌子發呆，眼神已經遠飄，並沒有落在他正盯著的物體上。「漢克？你還好嗎？我放好水了要一起洗嗎？」

漢克發著呆，沒有回應，康納再次嘆氣，走過去拍拍他的肩。「漢克？」

漢克嚇了一大跳，驚慌地轉過頭去，才看到康納一臉無奈的臉。「怎、怎麼了？」

「我問你要不要一起洗澡。」

漢克嚇到從椅子上跳起。「好、額不好、呃好…」漢克在腦子一片混亂之下進了浴室，微暖的狀況讓漢克稍微放鬆了一下，但馬上又被跟著開門進來的康納嚇到。

「康納你、幹嘛…」

「洗澡啊？」康納歪頭表示疑惑。「我問你要不要一起洗，你不是說好？」

「呃、我是說、不對、那個……」

「去洗澡吧，還是要我幫你脫衣服?」康納邊說邊輕推漢克進浴室內部。「嗯？」

「我自己來！」漢克緊張的大吼，讓康納愣了一下。

「嗯，那漢克就自己來吧。」康納笑了笑，開始脫起自己的衣服。

「呃，康納…」

「嗯？」

「你真的要跟我一起洗?」漢克還帶著康納只是開玩笑的一絲希望。

「我是這麼打算沒錯。」康納把衣服折好放在一邊。「漢克不快點脫衣服嗎？等等被水蒸氣弄溼了就不好脫了。」

「喔、喔、對…」漢克默默轉過身去脫衣服，胡亂的把它丟進洗衣籃內，抓起肥皂在身體上亂抹。

康納把放在稍遠的椅子帶了過去。「漢克，坐下吧，我幫你洗頭。」

「咦！？不用不用我自己……」漢克本來想要拒絕，回頭看到康納失落的表情又把話吞了回去。「呃，好吧…」

康納這才笑了笑，讓漢克坐著，把洗髮精放到漢克頭上，開始搓揉。

「這是新買的洗髮精?」感覺味道有些不同，漢克好奇的問。

「嗯，柑橘類的味道可以有效的讓人類心情放鬆，因為漢克最近都有點緊繃所以…想說換過試試。」康納順便幫漢克仔細的按摩頭部。「其實我有在想，漢克的壓力是不是根本來自於我。」

漢克的心因為康納有些低落的話而沒由來地揪了起。「不…你怎麼會這麼認為…」

「我觀察…有時我在漢克視線可及的地方，你的壓力值反而上升…」康納已經不知道自己今天是第幾次嘆氣了。「如果漢克真覺得累，我可以搬出去住。」

「不！不要離開我！」漢克緊張地捉住康納還在幫他洗頭的手。「我不是那個意思，絕對不是！」

「可是漢克…」漢克已經站起身轉回抓著康納的手。「我不想造成你的壓力，他會影響你的…」

「我的壓力不是來自於你，而是…我自己…」

康納歪頭皺眉。「可是我掃描到…」

「你不要把生理狀態當成全部，人類的心理也是更多……」

「所以我們能更有進一步的……發展嗎?」康納說完突然害羞起來。

康納又突然繞進了『那個話題』裡，漢克又傻愣了住。

「漢克，我們已經在一起半年了，普通的情侶早就…但是你卻一直不想……」

「我…噢，康納，你知道我是第一次跟男人交往…」

「你擔心嗎？」康納把身子往他身上貼，「我……」

「等等，康納……」

康納堵住了漢克還在嘮囔的口，舌頭舔進漢克的嘴裡。

這並不是他們第一次深吻，但兩人這般一絲不掛的親吻還是第一次。

浴室的水蒸氣有點滿，漢克有些分不出來到底是因為空氣太過稀薄，還是康納的吻，他覺得自己的頭有點暈眩。

「康納…」漢克在快喘不過氣時離開康納的唇。

「漢克……你真的不想和我更進一步嗎？」康納又抬起了乞求般的小狗眼神，直盯盯地對著漢克。

「我想…只是…」漢克越說越小聲，面對康納如此直白表現得不知所措。

康納的手開始在漢克的身上磨劃著。「只是什麼…」

「欸等一下…」漢克抓住康納的手。「我、我還沒洗完啊！你看我還滿頭的泡泡…」

康納的手立刻環住漢克，藉動作有更多身體摩擦。「我幫你洗啊！」

「康納，我的頭…」漢克連忙把康納的手從自己背上拉開。「應該照順序來吧？」

「順序？有這麼規定過的嗎？」康納擺明了裝傻。「先洗身體也不是不行吧？」

「等等！你在摸哪裡！」漢克被康納突然貼近而襲擊的手給嚇到，忍不住驚叫了一下。

「我只是怕漢克冷了。」康納擺著無辜的笑臉，語氣正經。「隱密的地方才能知道確實的體溫。」

「胡說八道什麼，浴室都這麼熱了！而且現在是夏天！」漢克像是突然被什麼打醒一樣。「欸，眼睛…」

漢克有點大的動作讓頭上未沖去的洗髮精跑進了眼睛，他忘了手上也沾過泡沫，就準備往眼睛揉去。

康納制住漢克的手，順勢讓漢克跌進浴缸，猶如他們初認識那幾天。

不同的是浴缸裡有著溫度適中的水，漢克直接進到浴缸裡，水溫立刻包圍了他，沖去了些許洗髮精，康納拿了已經沾溼的毛巾，遞給看起來十分狼狽的漢克擦臉。

「水都被洗髮精弄髒了…」漢克擦完臉看了浴缸有些混濁的水。

「不用擔心，我買的是全通用的。」康納拿了放在一旁的罐子遞給漢克。

漢克看著罐子上洗頭洗澡盆浴通用的字樣皺眉頭。

康納把自己也塞進了浴缸，坐到漢克的背後，開始按摩著漢克的肩膀。

「喔嘶，這真不錯。」原本緊繃的漢克被康納按摩後開始放鬆，今天明明放假卻又鬧了一整天，是需要好好休息一下。

康納沒再做出什麼侵略性的動作，幫漢克洗完澡後，漢克拒絕了康納要幫他擦身體的要求，隨便擦了一下就套了家居褲跑去客廳。

康納想了想，或許逼太緊會害漢克整個逃走，於是打算欲擒故縱，將自己打理好後回到外頭，打開冰箱，開了罐冰啤酒遞給漢克。

「嗯？怎麼那麼好？平時不是都不准我喝的嗎？」漢克接下了冰涼的啤酒，帶些疑慮地看康納。

「今天害漢克擔心了，算是我的道歉？」康納蹲了下去，撫摸著跑到漢克腳邊撒嬌的相撲。「漢克最近酒精的成癮性已經下降了很多，喝一點沒關係。」

「後面的才是真心話是吧？」漢克笑著把啤酒打開，灌入一大口啤酒後哈出熱氣。「洗完澡有冰涼的啤酒真是不錯。」

「嗯，漢克如果覺得熱的話……」康納坐到漢克旁邊，降低了手中的溫度疊上漢克的手臂。「我也可以幫點忙的。」

「喔、喔…你這功能還真方便…」康納的手疊至漢克的後頸，涼爽的感覺立刻傳來。

「漢克喜歡嗎？」康納把身體又往漢克靠。

「真方便。」被浴室那遭弄得有點燥熱的漢克主動靠近康納感嘆。

康納冰涼的手讓身體外表的熱感下降，而啤酒入肚一開始冰涼，但血液循環提升的狀況下還是有點熱，康納的溫度正好帶走了漢克的燥熱，頓時讓他有種放鬆的感覺。

「漢克喜歡的話，其它地方也可以試試……」康納把手慢慢的往下移，順著背部曲線。

「仿生人都像你一樣功能那麼多？」

康納故意靠近耳朵說，「沒有，只為漢克而設的。」

「少匡我，你又不是為我設計的。」喝了酒的漢克有點開心，沒管康納越來越逼近的臉。

「但是我的所有功能都只有漢克能用，包括……」

「嗯？包括什麼？」

康納認為再說下去漢克又會推縮，改轉移話題。「啤酒還要再來一罐嗎？」

「喔、不……」漢克心裡頭有些不踏實的感覺，拒絕了康納的提議。「你才把我從酒鬼的泥濘裡面拉出不是嗎？」

「漢克能這樣想我很開心。」康納摟住漢克的手臂，靠上漢克的肩。「我想為漢克做更多的事，只要我能做的……」

「你做的已經夠多了…」漢克把原本在手上的啤酒放下，伸手過去摸摸康納的頭。

他已經很久沒有過這種真的有人陪的感覺，越是有幸福的感覺，他心裡的不安感就越高。

恐懼就會突然襲來。

「漢克？」康納發現漢克突然變化的生理狀態，抬起頭看向漢克。

漢克突然一個熊抱康納，似乎就像怕康納離開一樣，緊摟住康納不放。

「為什麼想離開我？」漢克不知道是醉了，還是熱得暈頭。

「我…不想。」康納回抱漢克，「我只是不想讓漢克的壓力值再提升，那會讓漢克的身心……」

「不！那樣只會讓我壓力更糟。」

「明白，我不會離開漢克的…」康納也把漢克抱得更緊。

接著漢克拉開康納，康納還沒反應過來為何被推開的下一秒，漢克主動吻上了他。

康納有點錯愕，系統跳出檢測成份，顯示漢克並沒有喝醉。

結束有點冗長的吻，兩人互視著對方。

康納整個趴上漢克的身體，一邊親吻啃咬漢克脖頸的薄皮，一邊領著漢克的手摸上自己臀部組件，柔軟的觸感摸起來十分良好。

漢克有些被動，慌亂在他心裡些微亂竄，但強烈的不安感壓過了它們，他現在急需要一些證明。

證明康納是屬於他的。

漢克任康納領著他的手從臀移上腰間，探進腰與薄層的褲間，仿生皮膚的溫潤觸感傳來，無瑕地滑順。

「漢克…」康納撐起自己上半身，坐在漢克的腰間，琥珀般的瞳泛著水光。「別拒絕我…」

漢克沒有回答，眉頭輕皺，把手撫上康納的臉頰，給了他帶些苦澀的笑容。

康納伏回去吻著漢克，漢克將手伸進了康納的衣服內，順著腰線向上撫摸，再往下至臀部揉捏起來。

這無疑是給了康納應允，康納開始順著漢克的胸口勾勒，慢慢地往下探進底褲。

康納慢慢地搓揉起人類慾望的根源，漢克微微地發出𠹵聲，心跳明顯的開始加快，發出淺淺的喘息聲。

漢克稍側著臉閉上眼睛，眉頭又緊結起來，身體有些僵硬。

天知道他幾年沒做過這種事了，他實在沒什麼自信，就算仿生人沒有所謂性慾……漢克腦子不自由主地開始胡思亂想，許久以前看過的雜誌內容就這麼亂進他的腦中。

在漢克開始胡思亂想的同時，康納已經又一次撐起自己的身體，往下滑到漢克大腿，拉開漢克僅存的內褲，把手圈住了他半勃的慾望。

「康、康納等…等等…」

漢克還沒來得及阻止，康納將手指貼上了漢克分身的尖端，輕巧熟練的挑弄起來。

「唔哦…康納…」漢克的理智在瞬間飛掉。

康納輕巧的滑過尖滑的端點，加重到柱身的力道，圈住到底時同時用手指撥動囊袋，讓漢克感到一陣陣下體傳來的騷動。

漢克的肉柱在康納的挑逗下已變得直挺，呼吸比剛才更加急促，他瞇著眼看向康納正坐在自己的大腿上，微紅著臉套弄著陰莖，看起來有幾分害羞，還有幾分興奮。

漢克腦子有一半被康納套弄帶來的快感給占據，另一半的理智則是告訴他得弄懂現在坐在他身上的仿生人到底……想怎麼做。

「等一下，康納你──」漢克還沒把話請完，康納又貼上來吻住漢克，接著又拉著漢克的手，往自己臀瓣中間，微湛出像是潤滑的洞口。

「如果漢克擔心……就讓我來吧……」

「康納…我不是擔心…我只是想…」漢克吁了氣。「你…真的願意和我這糟老頭…」

「你很好，漢克。」康納笑了，在漢克唇間落了輕輕的吻。「我愛你。」

「我也…愛你…」

漢克的回答很小聲，但康納還是聽見了，他再次笑起，脫去底褲，在漢克已經挺拔的肉莖慢慢磨蹭。

「喔…康納…別…」漢克唔咽出聲，看得出來腫脹得更加厲害。

「漢克…」康納微抬起腰，把溼潤的穴口抵上尖端。

溼潤溫暖的接觸感讓漢克忍不住顫了一下，康納壓下自己的腰，逐漸地把漢克的炙熱包進自己身體裡。

「唔啊…！」

被緊包覆的感覺立刻傳遍漢克最敏感的每寸皮膚，柔嫩而微熱的感覺讓漢克分不出彼此，只覺得自己的理智一點一點的在流失。

「漢、漢克…」康納的臉頰紅潤又多了幾分，眼角泛著的水光更深，「啊啊……」

和人類無差別的反應，又楚楚可憐的樣子讓漢克更興奮了些，他扶住康納的腰，順著康納提起臀的動作，引領著自己在康納的體內出入。

「噫啊、啊哈、漢克…」康納手抵著漢克的胸口，搖擺著腰部。「唔唔…啊、啊啊…」

「喔……」漢克被康納緊緊吸住，康納每動一下，他感覺就被吸得緊，快感一陣一陣地從身上打上全身，打進康納的身體裡。

雖然是數據產生的反饋，但康納從來沒有體驗過如此龐大紊亂的感覺，不知名的各種反應在他的生物組件不受控地亂竄，他不覺地收緊手中的力量，眉頭皺緊地發出仿生人並不需要的喘息。

「康納…喔…」漢克的臉及身上也泛了紅潮，進入康納身體裡的感覺太好，他用不出任何形容詞去形容他現在的感覺。

康納擺著腰，他第一次感覺自己無法處理由身體傳來的數據。「漢克…我…啊啊！」

漢克扯動腰部頂上康納，康納身體跟著收縮，將漢克夾得更緊，前方被忽略的仿生陰莖跟著顫抖，康納的眼角泛著淚，帶些迷濛地看著漢克。

「我想…被漢克觸碰…」康納把漢克的手帶到前方，渴求的眼神讓漢克難以抗拒，伸手環住了康納。

「啊哈、唔、哈啊！」康納無法招架前後同時襲來的『快感』，發出更加劇烈的喘息，一邊配合著漢克的生理狀態加快了動作，漢克逐漸顫抖起來，低嗚了一聲釋放在康納體內。

「噫噫──」康納跟著漢克射出的頻率也釋放出了白濁的液體，撒上漢克的腹部。「呼、呼哈…」

康納泛紅著臉帶著淚，漾著開心而滿足的笑臉看著漢克，趴上去親吻。

漢克喘息得無法回應，只得伸出手摸摸他的頭，漢克從來沒想過有天他會在沙發上做愛這件事。

「看來又要再洗一次澡了。」康納蹭著漢克的鬍子，帶著笑意。

「唔，嗯。」理智回家了的漢克有點害臊，推了推康納，「那你得先從我身上下來…欸我的腰…」

「還好嗎…」康納擔心地看著漢克。

「只是有點酸…」漢克假意咳了二聲。「或許下次…可以換好一點的地方…」

康納再次泛起笑，帶著幸福的采風。「Got it.」


End file.
